La Pérdida de la familia Salazar
by Zvezdnayapyl
Summary: Après des années d'absence, Leticia Salazar revient au château familial, sans vraiment savoir ce qui l'attend. Désormais seule contre tous, elle devra jusqu'à combattre sa propre famille pour survivre. Seule, vraiment ? Luis Sera x OC, rating M au cas où.
1. Volver al Castillo

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Capcom, sauf Leticia Salazar. **

**Première fic sur Resident Evil *stress*. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira… Cette idée me travaille depuis des mois maintenant. Les titres des chapitres seront en espagnol (ça me permet de réviser). Si les traductions vous gênent, je les mettrai à la fin, n'hésitez pas à le dire, ou à signaler des erreurs :)**

**Bonne lecture :)**

Uno: volver al castillo (retour au château)

_2002_

Seule sur le chemin de campagne tapissé de feuilles d'automne, une jeune femme marchait sans grande hâte vers sa destination. Elle n'avait pour seuls bagages qu'un grand sac de sport et son appréhension. La jeune femme, âgée de vingt et un ans, avait de longs cheveux sombres nattés et de grands yeux bruns. Elle portait un manteau noir à la coupe élégante, un jean noir et des Dr Martens. Il est temps de la présenter un peu : Leticia Salazar. Née en 1981 dans une région reculée de l'Estrémadure, en Espagne, elle était partie à onze ans pour sa scolarité dans un collège renommé de Tolède. Aujourd'hui, après dix ans d'absence, elle revenait au bercail. Certes, elle passait ses vacances chez elle, mais toujours seule, fatiguée par le voyage, les devoirs, et parce qu'elle ne s'entendait pas bien avec sa famille. Comment allait-on l'accueillir ? Quelles seraient ses retrouvailles avec Ramon, son frère (avec qui elle n'avait aucune complicité) et leur tuteur le sévère Osmund Saddler ?

Leticia passa un vieux pont de bois au-dessus d'un ravin et arriva près d'une maison. Le ravin… C'était ici que ses parents s'étaient noyés lorsqu'elle n'avait que huit ans. La gorge nouée, elle tenta de chasser ses sombres pensées en se concentrant de nouveau sur son but. La région n'était pas très peuplée, aussi elle ne fut pas étonnée de ne croiser personne. Après des heures interminables de marche, elle parvint enfin devant le château. Un majordome lui ouvrit et la détailla comme si elle débarquait d'une autre planète.

-¿Señorita? (Mademoiselle?)

-Soy Leticia Salazar. ¿No me reconozca? (Je suis Leticia Salazar. Vous ne me reconnaissez pas?)

-Me perdone, usted ha cambiado... (Pardonnez-moi, vous avez changé…)

-Lo sé… ¿Puedo entrar? (Je sais… Puis-je entrer ?)

-Estáis en casa. (Vous êtes chez vous.)

Leticia entra et détailla le vaste hall au dallage blanc et gris, aux colonnes de marbre rose et au tapis rouge. Ce tapis sur lequel, enfant, elle essuyait ses chaussures boueuses après un moment passé à jouer dehors sous la pluie. La jeune femme eut un vague sourire et traversa ce vieux château plein de souvenirs, bons comme mauvais.

Elle ne rencontra personne dans les couloirs, mais ce n'était pas plus mal. Enfin, elle entra dans sa chambre. Leticia laissa tomber ses affaires et se jeta sur le lit froid et impeccable. La pièce avait été rangée et nettoyée. Fini le bazar qui la caractérisait, avec les vêtements partout sauf dans l'armoire, les livres ouverts et par terre, les paquets de bonbons sous le lit, les cannettes de sodas… L'ordre, la discipline, la rigueur presque militaire avaient pris place. Son enfance, envolée.

Avec amertume, Leticia rangea ses affaires et se changea pour mettre un pantalon de jogging bleu, un débardeur blanc, des baskets blanches et coiffa ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute. Elle sortit et erra dans les couloirs, jusqu'à arriver devant la porte du bureau du Gouverneur. Cette pièce dans laquelle son père avait passé l'essentiel de sa vie, oubliant presque sa famille. Ramon et elle étaient trop jeunes pour y prêter attention, mais leur mère en avait énormément souffert. Maintenant, c'était son frère qui tenait les rênes de la région. Leticia respira un bon coup et frappa. On l'invita à entrer, et elle ouvrit la porte.

-Leticia ?

Saddler et Ramon étaient plus que surpris de la voir. Quatre ans qu'elle n'avait plus remis les pieds au château familial. Ayant atteint sa majorité avant la fin de l'année scolaire, elle n'était pas revenue pour les vacances d'été et s'était directement installée dans un appartement en colocation avec ses deux amies Cristina et Isabel.

-Que fais-tu ici ?

-Contente aussi de vous revoir, Lord Saddler.

Elle avait mis tout le venin dont elle était capable en saluant son tuteur. En douze ans elle n'avait jamais réussi à éprouver la moindre affection pour cet homme qui l'avait élevée. En retour, il la traitait d'ingrate. Ramon le considérait comme son père, ce qui rendait la situation encore plus délicate entre les trois protagonistes. Le jeune Gouverneur n'avait d'ailleurs rien dit jusqu'à présent, peinant à réaliser que tout ça était réel, que sa sœur était bien là, adossée à l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés et son mythique sourire insolent aux lèvres. Quant à Saddler, il se demandait ce qui le retenait de la gifler.

-Je suis revenue car je suis chez moi, après tout, répondit finalement la jeune femme.

-Tu es pourtant partie sans explication, contra Ramon d'un ton accusateur.

-J'avais mes raisons.

Le silence s'installa. Tous trois n'avaient pas grand-chose à se dire, au final. Leticia sortit de la pièce sans un mot, étouffant ses sanglots et sa colère, prenant mécaniquement le chemin des cuisines. Elle se servit un verre d'eau glacée qu'elle serrait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas trembler. Ils ne voulaient pas d'elle ici, ça se voyait. Mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Reposant son verre, elle partit courir sur les routes de campagne qu'elle redécouvrait. Sans qu'elle puisse dire quoi, quelque chose avait changé dans la région. L'impression d'être une étrangère dans son propre domaine l'assaillit de nouveau.

Leticia ne dîna pas en compagnie de Ramon et Saddler ce soir là. Elle n'était pas encore prête à les affronter aussi longtemps. Elle s'était préparé une simple salade et avait mangé une pomme, avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Allongée sur son lit, les yeux fouillant le plafond, elle se demandait pour la énième fois la raison qui l'avait poussée à revenir. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle avait fui quelques années auparavant. Elle ne voulait plus affronter Saddler une fois sa majorité atteinte. Depuis qu'il avait pris en charge l'éducation des enfants Salazar, il s'était montré un tuteur sévère, strict et exigeant. Il assistait aux leçons données par les professeurs, surveillait de près les agissements des enfants, les punissait durement lorsqu'ils faisaient des bêtises.

Une fois, quand elle avait dix ans, Leticia avait un contrôle de mathématiques sur dix points, mais les difficultés rencontrées très tôt dans cette matière lui causaient de mauvaises notes. Résultat, une gifle par point perdu. Trois paires de claques ce jour-là, données avec froideur, sans un cri, sans un mot, sans une larme. C'était la peur qui lui murmurait, pendant les vacances en revenant de Tolède, de rester dans sa chambre ou en dehors du château. Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait grandi, elle n'était plus l'enfant apeurée d'autrefois.

**Je m'arrête ici pour le premier chapitre. Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Votre avis compte, vous pouvez vous exprimer. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai jamais mangé personne )**


	2. El Canbio del pueblo

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Capcom, sauf Leticia Salazar. **

**Petit rappel, avant de crier au scandale : il n'y a aucune agression envers les religions, quelles qu'elles soient, ni de volonté de vous en faire adopter une si vous êtes athées ou d'en changer. Les opinions sont celles de personnages fictifs. Je préfère prévenir dès le début pour éviter que ça ne prenne de trop grandes proportions. Mais la question de la religion occupe une grande place dans l'intrigue de Resident Evil 4, alors faut faire avec. A bon entendeur…**

Dos: El cambio del pueblo (le changement du village)

Il était à peine huit heures du matin. Les rayons du soleil encore rouge perçaient les voiles de brume recouvrant la pelouse. Un vent frais et léger secouait les arbres, dans les branches duquel un merle chantait. Le ciel formait un dôme encore sombre face au soleil au-dessus de ce décor bucolique. Les étoiles disparaissaient peu à peu, et le croissant argenté de la lune perdait de son éclat.

Emmitouflée dans son manteau noir, une écharpe de laine grise autour du cou, un bouquet de bruyères en main, Leticia marchait lentement sur l'herbe humide et froide. Slalomant entre les dalles grises alignées, elle prit garde à ne pas glisser. Finalement, elle s'arrêta devant une des tombes.

_José Antonio Salazar (15 de enero de 1957- 28 de octubre de 1989)_

_Catalina María Barate-Salazar (6 de septiembre de 1958 – 28 de octubre de 1989)_

Leticia ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'inscription sur la stèle. Depuis treize ans ses parents étaient allongés ici. Depuis treize ans ils étaient partis, laissant leurs deux enfants seuls. La jeune femme enleva le bouquet fané du vase blanc et le remplaça par les bruyères. Elle resta silencieuse quelques instants, ne pouvant mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait, n'osant parler de ses pensées. Depuis le décès de ses parents, elle s'était renfermée sur elle-même, et la peur avait pris une grande place dans son esprit.

Leticia quitta donc le cimetière familial, voulant mettre le plus de distance entre elle et les tombes des autres Salazar. Huit générations étaient représentées, depuis le fondateur de la dynastie, Enrique. Depuis presque deux cents ans la famille vivait dans le château qui aux yeux de Leticia perdait de son charme. Peut-être était-ce son imagination, mais il lui semblait qu'une menace planait.

La jeune femme chassa ces idées de son esprit et sortit de l'enceinte du château. Ses pas la menèrent au village, où ceux qui la croisaient lui lançaient des regards curieux. Elle leur rendit la pareille, étonnée de voir que tout était comme au début du XXème siècle. Etrange… Où étaient le café, les boutiques, la pharmacie ? Tout ça n'avait pas de sens.

Les passants s'arrêtaient parfois pour la dévisager, ce qui eut le don de la mettre mal à l'aise. Il y avait dans leurs yeux de la curiosité, mais parfois de l'hostilité, comme s'ils avaient devant eux une paria. Tentant de les ignorer, elle prit le chemin de l'église. Leticia n'était pas une fervente chrétienne, mais il lui arrivait parfois de prier. Ce qui l'attirait le plus dans l'église, c'était son calme. Le moindre bruit résonnait, certes, mais il y avait en même temps une atmosphère de sérénité qui la saisissait dès qu'elle entrait. Elle se perdait dans la contemplation des vitraux et statues, à la fois par amour pour les arts et parce qu'elle était réconfortée par les visages si expressifs des personnages représentés. Les douces odeurs de bougies et d'encens étaient agréables et la calmaient lorsqu'elle était en proie à de grandes émotions comme à cet instant.

Cependant, lorsqu'elle marcha jusqu'à l'autel, un élément attira son regard. A la place du crucifix se trouvait une sorte de libellule dorée dans un cercle du même métal. La statue de la Vierge avait disparu, tout comme les tableaux du chemin de croix ornant les bas-côtés de la nef. Leticia resta un moment interloquée. Que s'était-il passé ?

Saddler arriva à ce moment là. Il fut d'abord surpris de voir la jeune femme ici, mais en remarquant qu'elle fixait l'insecte doré, un mince sourire étira ses lèvres.

-Ça te plaît ?

-Qu'avez-vous fait ?

Il y avait de la colère dans sa voix. De la colère et de la peur.

-Désormais, répondit Saddler, un nouveau culte est en place : Los Illuminados. Les fidèles ont détruit eux-mêmes les marques de l'ancienne religion.

Il montra d'un signe de tête les marques indiquant que la statue de la Vierge avait été violemment arrachée. Leticia remarqua alors qu'il portait une robe monacale violette pourvue du même insigne doré en forme de libellule sur la poitrine. De sa main droite il tenait un bâton de bois aussi grand que lui.

-Vous avez créé une secte.

-Ce que tu peux être étroite d'esprit, des fois.

-Ne me faites pas croire que vos intentions sont bonnes, Saddler. Vous pouvez peut-être manipuler les villageois au point de leur ordonner de détruire leur héritage, mais ça ne durera pas.

-Le Christianisme a tenu deux millénaires.

-Ça ne veut rien dire. Et que pense Ramon de tout ça ?

-Ton frère est de tout cœur avec moi. Tu devras t'y faire, ma jolie.

Refusant d'en entendre d'avantage, Leticia sortit précipitamment de l'église. Se retournant une dernière fois, elle retint ses larmes. C'est ici que ses parents s'étaient mariés et s'était déroulé la cérémonie avant l'enterrement, que son frère et elle avaient été baptisés, qu'elle allait tous les dimanches pour la messe… un torrent de souvenirs se forma dans sa tête.

_PoV Luis_

Au large de la terre ferme se trouvait une île qui n'apparaissait sur aucune carte, tellement elle était petite et insignifiante. Pourtant, ce qui s'y passait aurait intéressé, voire alarmé, les membres du conseil de sécurité de l'ONU. Une base militaire pourvue de laboratoires avait été installée par ordre du Gouverneur Ramon Salazar et de son tuteur Lord Osmund Saddler. Si les soldats étaient nombreux, l'équipe de chercheurs était très restreinte : ils étaient seulement quatre.

Depuis quelques années, le quatuor scientifique travaillait sur une étrange forme de vie, une sorte de parasite trouvé sous les fondations du château. Tous trouvaient ce sujet d'expérience fascinant et en même temps effrayant, bien que n'osant pas le dire. Le seul à vraiment exprimer son dégoût malgré sa fascination pour les parasites était Luis Sera, le plus jeune membre du groupe.

Cela faisait quelques semaines que le dicton «science sans conscience n'est que ruine de l'âme» tournait en boucle dans sa tête. En effet, les résultats des recherches démontraient des choses étonnantes sur les parasites : ils avaient besoin d'un corps hôte pour vivre et grandir. Ils en étaient dépendants. L'idée d'en avoir un dans le corps le révulsait. Plus le temps passait, plus il avait des soupçons concernant Lord Saddler. Mais à qui se confier ? Alors il se replongeait dans son travail, tentant vainement d'oublier que les conséquences pourraient être terribles.

**Le début de ce chapitre est une «réécriture» d'un poème de Victor Hugo. Dites par review si vous avez trouvé duquel il s'agit :)**

**Pour avoir une idée plus précise du physique de Leticia, voyez Irene Bustamante, la sublime chanteuse-danseuse du groupe Era.**

**Luis et Leticia se rencontreront bientôt :)**

**Au fait, en jetant un coup d'œil à mes statistiques, j'ai vu que vous étiez une dizaine à avoir lu. Ce serait très gentil de mettre une review cette fois. En effet, même si j'ai le bac à réviser et d'autres fics à gérer, je prends le temps d'écrire celle-là, d'en faire quelque chose de potable en ne me basant que sur ma mémoire, Wikipédia et des let's plays sur Youtube (je ne sais plus où j'ai mis le jeu…). Je prévois déjà de longues recherches sur Internet pour trouver des informations et respecter la cohérence de l'histoire originale. Alors, j'aimerai que mon travail soit «reconnu» dans le sens où un petit commentaire me ferait plaisir. Pas forcément une dissertation où vous parviendrez je ne sais comment à retrouver des allitérations ou des références à l'Antiquité (y en a pas), mais juste une petite phrase. Les reviews sont le seul salaire des auteurs, alors autant qu'ils soient bien payés pour leurs efforts :)**

**A la prochaine :D**


End file.
